


When We're Alone

by jinxedflames



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M, More tags probably later, Slow Burn, Ya'll are weak if you don't wanna bang the demon, sexy times later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-03-29 23:43:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13937961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinxedflames/pseuds/jinxedflames
Summary: Mira was missing something. He didn't quite know what it was, until he came back into his life. (Mira X Male Saiyan OC)





	1. There Is No Light Without Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfiction, and it's a slash couple because I'm alone in thirsting for a demon man. Anyway, this will be multi chapter and will probably not be too great since this is my first time. Hopefully you enjoy!

“Are you 100% sure we should be letting him do this?” Trunks asked as he watched the skies darken.

“Trunks, when have I ever been wrong?” The Supreme Kai of Time replied, watching from across Conton City as the Dragon Shenron exploded forth from the Dragon Ball Shrine. She noticed that not many people reacted to the dragon’s summoning. It was pretty much a common sight nowadays since Time Patrollers were allowed free use of the Dragon Balls.

“Well, we could start with when we hired Zamasu as a mentor.”

“Oh come on, he only went on…” The kai counted on her fingers, “4 extinction crusades with his students! That’s why we locked him to only our best level students!”

Trunks was about to respond about how that was an even worse idea, but waves of energy came crashing across the city. A strong power level was making itself known at the top of the Dragon Ball Shrine. The entire town seemed to stop dead as all heads turned to the shrine. Every Time Patroller recognized that power level as an enemy to not just them, but to the entirety of history as they know it. Some shot up to the shrine, ready to attack, others hid away in the many buildings of Conton City.

The Kai was the first to recover herself from the massive blast of energy that had hit them, and looked up towards the shrine as the dark clouds disappeared. 

“Trunks.” She said, placing her shaking hand to her chest as she took a long breath. “I think I got this one wrong.”

* * *

 

Darkness. Silence. Those two things surrounded Mira as his consciousness drifted through a void. He wasn’t in the Otherworld, nor was he in Hell. As far as he knew, you kept your body when you went to either of those places. No, he was floating away, his mind flickering in and out. Perhaps because of his deeds during life, he wasn’t allowed to even go to Hell. Considering the countless timelines he had ruined, that was not out of the question to him. As he floated through the darkness, something continued to bother him, keeping him holding on to life.

“I want to fight you… one more time…” This singular thought plagued Mira’s mind, and kept his fading consciousness alive. He did not know how much time had passed since he had been killed. When that blue beam of light completely obliterated every inch of the being known as Mira.

He would imagine fighting him again. On loop. Over and over. It was the one thing that kept him from completely fading.

The two impossibly powerful beings, punching, kicking, and blasting each other to kingdom come. If Mira still had a face, he would have been smiling at the thought. The idle daydream began to run faster. The two were close, so close to each other. The saiyan lands a blow to Mira’s stomach. The demon returns the favor with a slap to the face. The attacks start moving so fast, no human eye could ever hope to see them. A knee to a ribcage, an elbow to the back of the skull. The blows so frequent that both sides were left bloody and bruised, gasping for air.

Suddenly, Mira’s knocked back, hard. He slams down into a nearby mountain, his eyes blurring from the concussion he’s sure to have suffered. It won’t take long for it to heal, but this momentary delay is all it takes to ensure his defeat.

The Saiyan lands in front of him, a smirk plastered on his face. It was strange that, while the rest of the fantasy remained vague and unclear, he stuck out, clear and pristine. He walked closer, spiky hair covered in soot and dust. He kneels down to Mira’s crumpled form, dark eyes glowing with a fiery light. Mira holds up both of his arms in a block, expecting a life ending blow. Even in his dreams, he still was not strong enough to beat the man before him. He hated that fact. No matter how many times they fought, the time patroller always came out on top.

Then the saiyan is on top of him, holding Mira down by his shoulders. Mira pushes against the patroller, but for some reason his strength has been taken from him. The saiyan’s hands moved slowly from his shoulders, tracing along Mira’s neck before eventually coming to rest on his cheeks. Mira froze, knowing that with a single flick of his wrist, the Saiyan could crush his head like a grape. And yet, his grip remained gentle. The saiyan’s eyes lock with Mira’s as he leans in closer. Without warning, the Saiyan plants his lips on Mira’s. Mira becomes so overwhelmed that his hands drift from the Saiyan’s chest down to his-

Mira stopped floating for a moment, his mind yanking him back to reality. Something in those recent thoughts did not feel right. The fantasy went down a much different path than the usual ones. Before he could further question what had happened, a bright light suddenly shown through the darkness. If Mira still had had eyes, he would have shut them from the intensity.

**“Someone has summoned you back to the world of the living.”** A deep, booming voice called out from the light. 

_ The Dragon. _ Thought Mira as the light surrounded him. _ And yet, who would summon someone such as myself? Towa suffered the same fate, so it could not have been her. That… only leaves… _

“Why have I been summoned?” Mira asked without a voice.

**“The summoner wishes to do battle with you.”** The dragon responded back, surprising Mira. A smile would have appeared on his face if it had still been there. Using the last ounce of power in his body, Mira let out a booming laugh.

“DRAGON! I ACCEPT THIS SUMMON! TAKE ME TO THE ONE WHO WISHES TO FIGHT ME!”

* * *

 

Zakuro sat in front of the shrine, quietly tying his ponytail as he waited for Shenron to return. He had been in such a rush to get the final dragon ball before anyone else, he had rather neglected his morning routine. His hair was a mess, his clothes were torn to shreds from his last fight, leaving him in a tattered grey shirt and black jeans, and his eyes was practically begging for sleep. Suddenly, a strong burst of energy appeared in front of the saiyan. Zakuro couldn’t help the smile that came over his face as he stood up.

“Hey man, great to see you again.” Zakuro greeted, as the bright light slowly faded to reveal the figure.

Mira stood a few feet away, arms crossed as he glared over at the saiyan. He had returned to his base form, and still wore his red jumpsuit with white armor plating. Slowly, Mira dropped his glare to look himself over, as if to make sure he had been fully resurrected. Without warning, Mira’s glare returned as he dropped into a battle stance.

“Woah! Woah! Woah!” Zakuro quickly said, holding his hands up in what he hoped was a non threatening gesture. “I know I owe you a fight, but can it wait for, you know, at least 10 minutes!”

“If you do not wish to fight now, then why summon me?” Mira retorted, drawing himself back as if readying an attack.

“Well we never got the chance to introduce ourselves!” Zakuro shot back. The saiyan had pulled a lot of strings to get this meeting to happen, he wasn’t going to kill the demon right off the bat. Mira stopped, looking confused by what the saiyan had said.

“You already know who I am!” Mira said as he placed a hand on the symbol etched into his chest. “I am Mira, of the Time Breakers. I am the strongest being in the universe. The purpose of my existence is to rewrite history for…” Mira stopped mid-monologue. 

‘For my creator, Towa.’ That was about to be his next words. After the events that had happened during that broken timeline, that sentence seemed to no longer make sense. Zakuro watched the demon with curiosity as Mira fought his own internal battle.

_ ‘She is still my creator, and I should acknowledge that. However, she betrayed me during my last battle, and I should no longer associate with her. Yet without her, why do I need to rewrite history, or be apart of the Time Breakers for that matter?’  _

“Hey, Mira. I want to ask you a question.” The saiyan finally asked, walking closer to the conflicted man. Mira looked up for a moment, his mental turmoil forgotten. 

“What’s my name?”

…

_‘Wha-what is his name?!’_ Mira’s internal battle resumed with a new topic. He avoided the eyes of  the other as he gritted his teeth in anger. Towa only ever referred to him as ‘The Saiyan’ or ‘That troublesome Time Patroller.’ Mira had never even heard that other saiyan brat call him by name! How was he supposed to know his name!?

Zakuro couldn’t help but laugh at the demon’s look of embarrassment. He was happy to have guessed right. He held his hand out to Mira, taking the demon by surprise.

“How about we do it like this,” The saiyan said as he coughed into his other hand. “Hello person I don’t know and have never met before. My name is Zakuro.” Mira watched with confusion, not quite understanding the gesture. Zakuro sighed and took the demon’s hand into his. Mira’s shock at the sudden contact was replaced by another feeling, one he wasn’t quite familiar with. He found himself smiling down at the Saiyan. 

“Well then. Hello there Saiyan I’ve never seen before. My name is Mira.” Zakuro couldn’t stop himself from laughing at how fake Mira sounded as he spoke, then again he hadn’t been any more believable. He looked up at him and met his eyes.

“Now then, you may be asking yourself, ‘Why would this devilishly handsome saiyan bring me back to life?’” Zakuro slowly let go of Mira’s hand, not noticing how long the two of them had held on for.

“Let me ask you a question in return.” Zakuro turned towards the rest of the city, watching as he saw multiple warriors flying in their direction. “What would you do if you were bored of everything?”


	2. Just Keep Pushing On

Mira did not quite know how to respond to Zakuro’s question. ‘What would you do if you were bored of everything.’ The question was strange, and it did not answer why he had summoned Mira in the first place. Zakuro casually stretched his arms over his head, watching the other time patrollers get closer. With the amount of energy Mira had used for his grand entrance and the energy he was still putting out, it would easily bring out every off-duty Patroller in the city to the shrine. 

“Yeah, Don’t get it either huh?” The Saiyan said as he turned back towards Mira, choosing to ignore the many incoming warriors. “Ever since that last fight we had I’ve felt… tired.” He came to stand beside Mira, who was watching the incoming warriors with a stern yet emotionless face. Zakuro couldn’t tell if he was listening or not but decided to continue his monologue. “I’ve fought Hitmen, Evil Dragons, and a God Of Destruction. But each and every one left me feeling… unsatisfied.” Zakuro unintentionally let his voice drop an octave at the last word. Mira turned slightly to look at Zakuro, caught off guard by the change in the Saiyan's voice. “Sure I fought, I bled, I nearly died a few times. But nothing, nothing has ever topped our final fight.” Zakuro’s hand went to Mira’s shoulder, gripping it gently. Mira felt something like electricity run up his spine. “That fight changed what I expected out of a fight. Changed what I expected out of myself. You pushed me to a limit I didn’t even know I had.” 

The first warrior landed in front of them, a Namekian who was already charging an energy blast. Zakuro merely huffed at the sight. “I was hoping we wouldn’t get interrupted so early.” He let go of Mira’s shoulder, giving the demon a cocky smile. “How about we talk more about this later?” 

Mira nodded in response, the warrior spirit he used to lack was beginning to burn again at the thought of new challengers arriving in droves to face him. He also felt that something else was motivating him, yet he didn’t know what it was.

“Oh and uh, don’t kill any of them, ok?” Zakuro said as he went back to sitting on the stairs. “It took A LOT of begging to bring you back, and I’d hate to have to kill you again before we could have a true battle.” The edge in the Saiyan's voice was apparent, and Mira felt another surge of emotion flow through him. After this was over, he had to ask the Saiyan about these reactions he was having to his words. 

“Of course, no casualties. There’s none here who could give me a proper challenge. So I’ll have to settle for a warmup.” Mira pulled himself into a fighting stance as the Namekian finished charging his attack. 

The Namekian fired a massive beam of energy at Mira, as Mira quickly dodged to the side, kicking off towards the time patroller. As soon as the Namekian processed the beam had missed, he began firing a volley of blasts at Mira, each dodged or deflected as the demon rushed the Namek. With a flurry of punches, Mira sent his enemy flying off the shrine.

As Mira started to fly off after the patroller, a pair of arms wrapped around his body, holding him in place. He turned to find a female Majin holding him from a distance, a smirk on her bright yellow face. With a pull of her arms, she flung Mira across the shrine, slamming him into a pillar. He heard her high pitched laughter as she began tossing him around the shrine, slamming him into as many pillars as possible. Mira grunted in pain with each consecutive blow. Suddenly, the Majin threw him into the air, pulling her arms back to herself as she flew up to greet him. Mira stopped suddenly in the air, turning midair to face her, giving the spritely Majin a sadistic smile. Before the Majin could stop herself, she flew right into the incoming kick from Mira. The Majin was sent flying off into the last undamaged pillar.

The next to land was a group of humans, two male and three female. Mira found his smile growing as the humans dog piled on top of him. He started blasting them left and right with a look of madness spreading across his face. This was it, THIS is what he was looking for! A fight with hundreds where he could prove he was the strongest! He laughed involuntary as the humans were sent flying. As soon as Mira realized what he was doing, he quickly returned to his normal stoic look. He was the strongest already, he did not need to prove it. He chastised himself for allowing himself to get so excited from such a small fight. It was simply because he hadn’t had a good fight in such a long time. 

Yes, that was it.

Suddenly, a familiar power level came flying towards the shrine. The approaching Time Patrollers slowed, whether it was because of the warriors who were sprawled around him, or the power itself, the demon did not know. Mira readied himself, his newfound smile back on his face.

Trunks landed in front of Mira, a look of horror coming across his face as he looked at the ruins of the shrine and the other time patrollers.

“Yo-you bastard!” Trunks growled, reaching back to grab his sword. Zakuro, who had been largely absent during the fighting and took his time enjoying the view, decided to interrupt before things went any further.

“Trunks hang on!” Zakura yelled, slowly rising from his front row seat to the destruction. Both the demon and time traveler turned to look at Zakuro. “Trunks, remember my deal with the Kai of Time. I get my fight. As long as Mira doesn’t kill anyone.”

“Then what do you call these bodies!?”

“They aren’t dead Trunks, most are barely scarred.” Zakuro responded. He walked over to Trunks, placing a hand on the younger Saiyan's chest. “Face it, pretty boy, there’s nothing you can do to him yet.” Zakuro gently grabbed Trunks’ hand that was gripping his sword. 

“We have so many villains here, and you’re so concerned with him?” Zakuro cooed in a whisper. 

Trunks quickly backed away from the other Saiyan, his blush reaching up to his ears. 

Mira, who had largely felt confused by what Zakuro was saying, felt an odd twinge of emotions at the way Zakuro handled his partner.

Trunks quickly turned his attention to Mira, as if to avoid the smirk of satisfaction Zakuro was giving. “You step out of line once,” He growled through clenched teeth. “And I swear, the dragon will not be able to find your body.” With that, Trunks shot back to the Time Nest. 

“Ugh, what a pushover!” Zakuro spat out. “If it wasn’t for the Kai-”

“I thought the two of you were partners?” Zakuro was surprised to see that Mira had come to stand beside him. Zakuro responded with a short huff.

“It’s not by choice.” He said with a shrug. “The Kai chose him as her favorite so I have to play nice with him.” 

“Then why not eliminate him?”

“I can’t just kill him!” 

“It wouldn’t be difficult to make it look like an accident.”

“I would be kicked out of the Time Patrollers!”

“Would that really be so bad?”

The demon was surprised to see that now Zakuro was the flustered one. In only a few minutes, the roles had been reversed. Mira found himself asking another question.

“Why don’t we travel the timelines together, finding newer, stronger warriors to fight.” 

Zakuro took a deep breath. “While the idea is tempting… I can’t yet.” 

“Why? What value could there possibly be to staying here?” Mira questioned, taken aback by the Saiyan’s audacity.

“Well, I’m still kinda needed here.” Zakuro looked back down at the city. “We’ve had a lot of strong warriors, but none of them could survive a fight with a God of Destruction.” He sighed and turned back to face Mira. “But that does bring me back to the big question.” Mira locked eyes with the Saiyan. “How about, in a month’s time, we have one last battle?” 

Mira could feel that dreadful smile spreading across his face.

“No others will interrupt?”

“Nope, it’ll just be the two of us,” Zakuro said as he quickly broke the staredown Mira was giving him. “You can prepare in whatever way you want to. Personally, I’m going to find a nice, deserted wasteland and-”

“May I train with you?” Zakuro stopped dead, even Mira was surprised by his forwardness.

“Could you repeat that?”

“One of the best ways to know your enemy is to train with them.” Mira quickly said, hoping to cover for his sudden outburst.

“Well, I mean… I guess that’s a good strategy…” The Saiyan slowly floated up, “I guess I could use the training partner.” He offered a hand to the blue skinned demon. “Come on then, let’s find a good place to raise some hell!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhh that was my first time attempting to write Dragon Ball action, and is more or less my testing phase for the next chapter! Hopefully I'll be able to get the next chapter up soon!
> 
> Fun Trivia #1 I have names for all of the characters that appeared in this chapter. The Namekian is named Liare, The majin is Jelato, and the humans are named Choker, Blazer, Corset, Jean, and Scarf.


End file.
